


Remembrance

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flower meanings, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short, asgore sends gaster a bouquet that’s it that’s the fic, very short, written as a warmup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pink Camellias for longing. Heliotrope for devotion. Rosemary for remembrance.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Kudos: 23





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in 20 minutes as a warmup. take it with a grain of salt.

Gaster knew well that the King cared for his flowers. His garden was his pride and joy. Something he had grown with his own hands. Something he had tended to with the deepest of care and love. Like a father nurtured a child, the King labored in his love for his flowers. A bundle of them had been placed on the doorstep to Gaster’s laboratory. Camellias, Heliotrope, Rosemary. Wrapped in a nice purple cloth. They must have come from the King’s gardens, for where else did such vivid flowers blossom? 

Gaster pressed the bundle against his chest. He didn’t have a nose and could not smell them, but he loved them nonetheless. He placed them in a little pitcher of water, for he had heard that doing such a thing preserved their vibrancy. To receive such a gift from the King was an honorable thing. 

Even as Gaster sat alone, in the crumbling remains of the CORE. In the ruins of his greatest creation. With his physical body broken, shattered across space and time like a plate against a marble countertop.

He remembered. He remembered the flowers and the way the petals felt between his phalanx. The way his chest trembled and his soul burned. 

Rosemary for remembrance. The Doctor laughed.


End file.
